


The Mark of a Mate

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Mated Trio, Mating Bites, Memories, Omega!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The bites are a sign of being mated, and they took an unconventional route.





	The Mark of a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Mating Bites Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

The trio had two mating bites a piece, not caring that in society, Alphas do not get marked up, even by their Alpha mate. They were possessive of each other, and wanted to stake their claims.

The Omega proudly bore two Alpha mating marks; one that was his twin’s, and the other from the other Alpha in their lives. The one from his twin was on his right shoulder, messy in appearance. It looked as though his Alpha twin-mate had torn right through skin in his eagerness to mark and claim the Omega as his. The Omega remembers his brother baring bloody teeth and lips at him while he himself trembled in ecstasy under him, an orgasm ripping through him, and not caring that the way the bite will scar would be messy and bruised for quite a long time. He didn’t care. He loved how possessive his twin was of him.

The other Alpha’s mark was neater, healed much more cleanly than his twin’s. The Omega purred as he remembered the teeth slicing neatly through his skin while the Alpha’s large knot tied them and he came. The Alpha cradled the Omega with his large body, holding him as he labeled the Omega as his for all to see for years to come. The marks were as different as their owners’, and the Omega loved that.

The Alpha with the Omega twin had two nearly identical marks along his neck; it was almost impossible to tell who’s was who’s, but the Alpha knew. The Omega’s mark wasn’t as deep, and it was a little smaller than the other Alpha’s mark. Not that the Alpha minded; it meant fucking into his sweet little Omega and his twin always couldn’t focus once a knot started pressing at his rim. Almost adorable, but mostly sexy as fuck. The Alpha smirked as he remembered being tied on the other Alpha’s cock as he bit into, as carefully and neatly as he had bitten their Omega, but with a low growl in his throat. It was more than a claim; it was a challenge, a challenge to whom would be the pack Alpha. He had taken the other Alpha up on that challenge, once the final marks were given, but the taller one prevailed. Not that the older Alpha minded.

The tallest Alpha’s marks were nearly identical, much like his mates; symmetrical, perfect, beautiful. The only difference between the Alpha’s mark and the Omega’s is that the Omega’s wasn’t as deep as his twin’s, but the tall Alpha didn’t mind. Their Omega was a greedy, needy little one, loving a knot in his ass and often babbling out of his mind. The Alpha had taken almost a considerable comfort when he knotted and mated the tall one; as if he felt the need to establish dominance.

And as Sam, Lucifer, and Nick laid in their mating bed that night, all of them remembering the night they took each other as mates, they smiled, for they were home.

Lucifer gently kissed his twin’s neck, right above the mark he had made, smirking as the Omega squirmed and whined.

“Luci,” Nick mumbled. “Sleepy.”

“You don’t have do anything, baby,” Lucifer cooed.

Sam snorted. “Just sleep, right?” he teased, his voice heavy with fatigue.

“Exactly,” Lucifer smirked.

Nick yawned and buried his head into Sam’s strong chest, purring. “Love it when big brother fucks me in my sleep,” he murmured. “Or big Alpha.”

Both of the Alphas laughed in amusement and Sam kissed Nick’s temple. “Just go to sleep, little one. Little Alpha will keep you nice and loose for me to fuck you awake in the morning.”

Nick moaned softly before yawning as Lucifer slid slowly into him. “Can’t wait,” he muttered, already drifting off.

Sam and Lucifer shared knowing looks before Sam leaned over and kissed Lucifer. “Get some sleep, little Alpha,” he murmured lowly, “‘cause our Omega’s not the only thing getting fucked in the morning.”

Lucifer groaned lowly. “Damn, Sammy.”

Sam smirked and settled back down, wrapping his arms around both of his mates, purring in contentment at the site of his bite on both of them.

Maybe they weren’t exactly conventional, but they made do.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
